


Say Hello to my Little Friend

by CarvcrEdlund



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Castiel, Castiel is Crowley's son, Dark Angel - Freeform, Dean/Sam p.o.v., Evil!Castiel, Ficlet, Gen, Scene Rewrite, badass crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/pseuds/CarvcrEdlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or; the one where Castiel is Crowley's son.</p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://biagotmilkandjelly.tumblr.com/post/102376470539/the-fallen-angel-has-the-tardis">here</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hello to my Little Friend

Dean stepped closer to Crowley, holding the demon blade just out of sight behind him. "Alright, punk. Pray to whoever you believe in now, because your lights are going out real soon." Sam was closing in on the other side of the demon king, getting ready to shoot the colt.

"Now, boys. Let's not be hasty. I helped you, or can you not remember that far back?" He tentatively put his hands in the air, wearing a slight sneer on his face. He took a step back from Dean, only to feel the barrel of the colt against the back of his head. "Bollocks."

"Funny thing, your so-called 'help' didn't do us much good, demon." Dean seethed. "The colt didn't work on the devil. He didn't so much as _flinch_."

Crowley spun to the side and backed up so he could see them both. "Now, how was I supposed to know your precious kill-anything-and-everything gun didn't work on sweet old Luci? I'm just as surprised as you are!"

Dean looked at his brother. "You believe any of this?" He gestured to Crowley, backed up against the window.

Sam sniffed the air. "Smells an awful lot like bullshit to me."

"I resent that, I just had this room cleaned from your last visit! Demon blood, all over the place! You lot sure like to leave a mess wherever you go." Crowley complained, actually having the nerve to sound irritated.

Dean continued as if the demon hadn't spoken. "You know what I think, Sammy? I think this bastard was just trying to get us killed. Damn near succeeded, too."

Sam cocked the colt. "I think you're right, Dean."

All of a sudden Crowley burst out laughing. The two brothers gawked in confusion at the demon. "What the hell do you think is so damn funny? Mind sharing with the class?" Dean lowered the knife slightly, his senses suddenly on high alert. Sam looked around in confusion.

Crowley wiped a small tear from his eye. "Oh, it's just; you boys really think you can kill me, don't you?"

Sam and Dean shared a glance. "Well, yeah. We kinda do. Have I ever introduced you to the colt? The one that can kill _anything_?" Dean narrowed his gaze at the demon.

Crowley shook his head. "Yes, that _might_ help you, _if_ I was alone."

"What do you mean, if?" Sam growled, looking around at the empty room.

Crowley smiled darkly. "I don't believe you've met my son." He looked up to the ceiling. "CASTIEEEEEEEL!" He sang.

There was a bright flash of light, and all of the artificial lights popped. There was an impossibly loud whining, screaming sound. The window shattered inwards, Crowley continued his crazed laughter. "That's my boy! Winchesters, you're in for a treat. This here's my pride and joy!" He shouted over the screaming noise, his face lit up in glee. The house shook, and the noise grew louder and louder. Dean and Sam dropped their weapons in order to cover their ears. "You've met Angels before, boys, but none quite like mine! Meet my dark angel, the prince of hell!" He threw his arms wide with a flourish, and the screaming wind stopped.

Dean and Sam glanced up and looked around, their eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the room. But they could soon make out another figure in the room. One wearing a trench coat. Then the light flashed and they could see his features; dark, messy hair; electric blue eyes; a loosened blue tie, he looked like your average accountant out on a rainy day. But then there were his wings, huge, shadowy wings flared up behind him proudly. They didn't look quite real, but there's no way Dean just _imagined_ those things, is there?

Sam grabbed the colt off the ground and kneeled to shoot whoever this guy was before he could cause them problems. There was a bang, but the bullet only hit the wall behind where the accountant had previously been standing.

Before he could even blink, the colt was ripped from Sam's hand and thrown to the other side of the room. But Dean was ready, he threw the demon blade as hard as he could, and it embedded itself up to the hilt in the man's heart.

Trench coat stood to his full height, glancing at the knife in his most vital organ. They could still hear Crowley's laughter behind them.

Dean and the accountant made eye contact, and the man gripped the hilt of the knife and pulled it out slowly, dropping it on the ground without so much as a flinch.

Crowley finally got his laughter under control. "No boys, if I wanted you dead, you would be. Dear Castiel here could do that easily. Consider yourselves lucky that I have plans for you. Now, Ta!" He gave a little wave to the brothers.

There was a flash of light, a rumble of thunder, and the man was gone, and Crowley with him.  
Dean looked incredulously at Sam. "What the _hell_ was _that_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are Love!
> 
> If there's interest, I might rewrite more of the show's scenes like this?


End file.
